Razar
Razar is the main protagonist of Starshifter. She is a hipothonlian, and a member of the Infinity Cluster. She lived on Earth for twelve years and has the ability to take on a human form. Appearance Razar is lizard-like in appearance and slightly resembles a velociraptor. She has purple scales on her head and dark green scales on her arms, legs and tail. She has turquoise eyes and three black hairs on her head with crystals on the ends. She also has a large crystal on the end of her tail. She wears a chequered silver suit. Personality Razar is descibed as being curious and sarcastic. When she first arrived on Earth, she was more friendly and innocent. After being betrayed by Reed, she becomes extremely insecure and mistrustful of humans. Abilities True Form In her hipothonlian form, Razar is extremely fast, strong and agile, and is virtually invulnerable to physical damage. She is able to climb up walls and make herself invisible. She can also shapeshift into a human form. When threatended, she can spray a neon green, mint-scented slime from her mouth that can be turned into acid or crystallise on contact. Her scales are also extremely hard and can repel bullets. The crystal on the end of her tail contains a pocket dimension, in which she can store energy and objects. Her only known weakness is her energy crystals. Human Form As a human, Razar is unable to access her Starshifter/hipothonlian abilities. She is slightly stronger and faster than normal humans and is able to control some of her body's functions. If she is hit with one of the guns made from her energy crystals, while in her human form, she is forced back into her hipothonlian form. Relationships Tyler At the beginning of the story, Razar is extremely mistrustful of Tyler and tries multiple times to get rid of him. As she warms up to him, she begins to reveal more about her past and what she's doing on the planet. She tends to pick on him and makes numerous sarcastic remark, not really caring about how they affect his feelings. She attempts to support him and makes him see that he isn't the faliure he always thought he was. Mystery As soon as Razar found out that another Starshifter was on Earth, she began searching for them, desperately trying to beat the Shadow Guardians. She is helped by Mystery multiple times as she tries to recover her energy crystals from the government. After Mystery saves her from Andrew, she assumes responsibility over him and relieves the Shadow Guardians of their mission to capture him. Reed Razar first meets Reed while he is hunting for her in the Brick Maze. She then saves him after he slips and nearly falls off a rooftop, before being captured by the government. Razar spends twelve years with him, living in the government base while learning about Earth and being unknowingly trained to fight by him. She gives him five of her energy crystals which Gilbert Shcmunk turns into guns to control her. When she finally realises this, she runs away and he is forced to chase after her. She treats him as an enemy until he attempts to redeem himself by attacking Andrew. She still refuses to forgive him, but agrees to forget that everything between them ever happened. Zander Zander was the first person Razar encountered when she arrived on Earth. She is very quick to trust him, although she ignores his advice to stay away from the humans and is captured by the government as a result. She remains on friendly terms with him when she returns to the Brick Maze, despite her bringing a light souled human with her. After her fight with Tyler, she asks Zander's advice about what she should do next. It is hinted towards the end of the book that he was watching when she fought with Andrew and rescued Mystery. Penelope Penelope was the General at the time of Razar's capture. Razar is quite friendly towards her and seems to respect her. When hiding in her apartment, Razar watches her favourite show "The Time Box" with Penelope's permission. As she leaves, Penelope agrees to record the episode for her. Category:Characters